Resources
Components Aluminum Roll - A scrap of pliable aluminum, often used in construction of lightweight electronics and tools. Tungsten Alloy Cube - A cube of tough Tungsten Alloy, often used in construction of armours and heavy-duty machinery. Steel Bar - A bar of tempered Steel, used for durable weapons and equipment. Copper Wire - Often used as a semiconductor, Copper Wire has many more applications, such as contact plates. Palladium Chunk - A ragged chunk of Palladium, often used in construction of fuel cells and advanced future-tech. Iridium Disk - A smooth cut disk of Iridium, often used for high-temperature gear and spacecraft. Sapphire Shard - A large shard of clear synthetic sapphire. Often used for its astounding transparency and strength, it is often used to make spacecraft windows. Fullerene Weave - A roll of interlaced carbon fiber used for its strength, often used in armour and clothing construction. Spider Silks - A roll of synthetic spider silks used to create remarkably soft fabrics. Fiber Optic Bundle - A tangled mess of fiber optics, used for the creation of smart fabrics and networked electronics. Meta-material - A synthetic pliable silicon/carbon compound that has a negative index of refraction, often used for stealth applications to distort light. Microprocessor - Used to construct smart fabrics, net beacons, and microelectronics. Motherboard - Used to construct larger computing devices, this micro-motherboard is about the size of a quarter. Memory Crystal - Used to store data in electronics, this memory crystal has thousands of exabytes at its disposal - an effectively unlimited amount. Computing Core - Used for specialized math operations, a Computing Core can increase the available processes of a computer. APU - Used for specialized logic operations, an APU can increase the available processes of a computer. Bose-Einstein Superconductor Array - Used to speed up signal transmission in the computing cores, a BE Superconductor Array can increase the available processes of a computer.. Light Transfer Array - Used to speed up signal transmission between components, a light transfer array can increase the available processes of a computer. Fractal Antenna - A fractal antenna, about the size of a spec of dust - although often packaged in a larger container for ease of carry - receives and sends on all net frequencies and allows a device to connect to the net. Semiconductor Array - A specialty array of semiconductors used for signal passing. OLED Array - These organic molecule plates glow when an electric current is applied. Laser Lattice - Used for hologram amplification, Laser Lattices are often used in high-end displays or weapons. Ratcheting Lock - Used to feed bullets in an automatic fashion, the Ratcheting Lock is common in automatic bullet throwers. Magnetic Suspension Ring - Used to hold bullets - or ionized fuel - in place to maximize accuracy. Combustion Engine - Often used in vehicle construction, a combustion engine injects and combusts liquid hydrocarbons for propulsion. Loot Tables 01 to 10 - Used Syringe (0 Au) 11 to 20 - Scalpel 21 to 30 - Splint 31 to 35 - Self-Sterilizing Bandages 36 to 40 - Isopropyl Alcohol 41 to 45 - Bonesaw 46 to 50 - Biofoam 51 to 55 - Antivenom 56 to 60 - Local Anesthetic 61 to 65 - Isomed x1 66 to 70 - Isomed x2 71 to 75 - Stimpak x1 76 to 80 - Stimpak x2 81 to 85 - Adrenaline x1 86 to 90 - Adrenaline x2 91 to 93 - Isomed x1, Stimpak x1, Adrenaline x1, Antivenom x1 94 to 96 - Defibrillator 97 to 99 - Autodoc 00 exactly - Medical Gel 01 to 10 - Unusable Scrap Iron (20 Au) 11 to 20 - Destroyed Tin Scrap (40 Au) 21 to 30 - Shredded Scrap Vanadium (60 Au) 31 to 35 - Steel Bar 36 to 40 - Aluminum Roll 41 to 45 - Tungsten Alloy Cube 46 to 50 - Copper Wire 51 to 55 - ? 56 to 60 - ? 61 to 65 - Palladium Chunk 66 to 70 - Iridium Disk 71 to 75 - ? 76 to 80 - ? 81 to 85 - ? 86 to 90 - ? 91 to 93 - Sapphire Shard 94 to 96 - Meta-Material 97 to 99 - ? 00 exactly - ? 01 to 10 - Aluminum Roll 11 to 20 - Steel Bar 21 to 30 - Copper Wire 31 to 35 - Spider Silks 36 to 40 - Fullerene Weave 41 to 45 - ? 46 to 50 - Fiber Optic Bundle 51 to 55 - ? 56 to 60 - ? 61 to 65 - ? 66 to 70 - ? 71 to 75 - ? 76 to 80 - ? 81 to 85 - ? 86 to 90 - ? 91 to 93 - ? 94 to 96 - ? 97 to 99 - ? 00 exactly - ? 01 to 10 - ? 11 to 20 - ? 21 to 30 - ? 31 to 35 - ? 36 to 40 - ? 41 to 45 - ? 46 to 50 - ? 51 to 55 - ? 56 to 60 - ? 61 to 65 - ? 66 to 70 - ? 71 to 75 - ? 76 to 80 - ? 81 to 85 - ? 86 to 90 - ? 91 to 93 - ? 94 to 96 - ? 97 to 99 - ? 00 exactly - ? 01 to 10 - ? 11 to 20 - ? 21 to 30 - ? 31 to 35 - ? 36 to 40 - ? 41 to 45 - ? 46 to 50 - ? 51 to 55 - ? 56 to 60 - ? 61 to 65 - ? 66 to 70 - ? 71 to 75 - ? 76 to 80 - ? 81 to 85 - ? 86 to 90 - ? 91 to 93 - ? 94 to 96 - ? 97 to 99 - ? 00 exactly - ? 01 to 10 - Clay (50 Au) 11 to 20 - Quartz (75 Au) 21 to 30 - Hematite (100 Au) 31 to 35 - Smoky Quartz (125 Au) 36 to 40 - Moss Agate (150 Au) 41 to 45 - Rose Quartz (175 Au) 46 to 50 - Pure Obsidian (200 Au) 51 to 55 - Crystalized Alien Bacterial Remains (300 Au) 56 to 60 - Crystalized Amino Acids (325 Au) 61 to 65 - Fossil Imprint (350 Au) 66 to 70 - Unidentified Bone Fragment (375 Au) 71 to 75 - Cut Stone (400 Au) 76 to 80 - Carved Stone (600 Au) 81 to 85 - Alien Plant Fossil (800 Au) 86 to 90 - Alien Animal Fossil (1000 Au) 91 to 93 - Fossilized Partial Xeno Remains (1200 Au) 94 to 96 - Xeno Glyphs (1400 Au) 97 to 99 - Xeno fossilized tissue (1600 Au) 00 exactly - Fossilized Xeno Skeleton (3500 Au) 01 to 10 - Coins (100 Au) 11 to 20 - Coins (150 Au) 21 to 30 - Coins (200 Au) 31 to 35 - Silver Necklace (250 Au) 36 to 40 - Gold Necklace (300 Au) 41 to 45 - Gemstone Necklace (350 Au) 46 to 50 - Natural Pearl (400 Au) 51 to 55 - Sparkling Opal (450 Au) 56 to 60 - Sparkling Sapphire (500 Au) 61 to 65 - Sparkling Ruby (550 Au) 66 to 70 - Sparkling Emerald (600 Au) 71 to 75 - Natural Diamond (650 Au) 76 to 80 - Lapis Lazuli carving (700 Au) 81 to 85 - Mahogany Harp With Gold Trim (750 Au) 86 to 90 - Redwood Violin (800 Au) 91 to 93 - Original Painting (900 Au) 94 to 96 - Priceless Ming Vase (1400 Au) 97 to 99 - Marble Greek Statuette (1700 Au) 00 exactly - Treasure Chest with Gold Coins (3000 Au)